Mazgroth
Mazgroth is an Orsimer hunt-wife of Chief Gloorot and the daughter of Lurg, residing in Exile's Barrow. Interactions Draugr Dilemma Narsis Dren came to the herder clan beneath Exile's Barrow to help, but has since disappeared without a word. Mazgroth directs the Vestige to the Barrow to try and find Narsis Dren and solve her clan's draugr problem. Dialogue ;Draugr Dilemma There's another outsider in your village? "Not any more. The Dark Elf said he could help us with our draugr problem and headed up to the barrow. I probably shouldn't have let him go, but he seemed confident and said he was an expert and everything." :Tell me more about these draugr. "The damned Nords won't stay dead! They keep wandering out of the barrow, and that's just not right. We have no problem dealing with any draugr that get close to the village, but we won't enter a Nord barrow. I just hope the Dark Elf is all right." ::I can check on Narsis Dren and see what's going on at the barrow if you'd like. "You'll check on Narsis Dren? Thank you! My clan has an aversion to disturbing the dead―especially the dead of different races. The barrow's at the top of the hill. The Dark Elf said he'd send word, but we haven't heard anything since he left." :::Tell me about this village. "We didn't want anything to do with the drama surrounding Orsinium. So Gloorot gathered us up and moved us out here. We just want to be left alone to hunt and herd in peace." ::::Who's Gloorot? "Gloorot is our chief, and he's a perfectly fine leader. As his hunt-wife, I help him as best as I can. He's brave and strong, but sometimes he just lets his mind wander. That's why he likes it way out here. Says he can finally hear himself think." :::Tell me more about Narsis Dren. "He showed up a few days ago, all proud and preening. For a puny Dark Elf, he sure made a lot of noise! From what he told us, he's some kind of famous treasure hunter, but I never heard of him before he introduced himself." ::::He's a treasure hunter? "Treasure hunter, dungeon delver, and heroic adventurer. At least, that's what it said on the book he showed me. I thought something was off, but now that he's disappeared I'm pretty sure he's more air than substance." :::::And he arrived after the draugr began harassing the village? "He walked into the village shortly after the first draugr was spotted and asked if we were having a problem with the barrow. He offered to take care of it for us and we readily accepted. Now that I think about it, it all seems pretty convenient." :::Tell me more about the barrow. "I don't really know that much about the place. We have a strict rule about not disturbing the resting places of the dead. It's an old Nord barrow at the top of the hill. That's where the Dark Elf went and we haven't seen him since." ::::And you're sure the draugr emerged from the barrow? "I'm the hunt-wife! I can see blood ticks on a horker at fifty paces, so it was simple enough to track the draugr back to their lair. We can handle a walking corpse or two, but something must have disturbed the barrow to make them so agitated." At the end of the quest, if chosen to tell the truth: "Welcome back. Let me guess. From that look on your face, Narsis Dren wasn't completely honest with us when I hired him." :Not completely. He accidentally disturbed the draugr while he was exploring the barrow. "I knew his arrival in the village right after the draugr appeared was a bit too convenient. I've seen his type in my travels. Arrogant, sneaky, but mostly harmless. Probably had you do all the work, too." ::With the dragon priest dealt with, the draugr should go back to their rest now."'' :::'I suppose Narsis Dren helped us, after all. It's no small feat when a wind-filled Dark Elf actually accomplishes something. We call that a 'little victory.'" ::::'''At least he dealt with your draugr problem. "A problem he created! We could deal with a few draugr, but we try to avoid constantly fighting with our neighbors. Here. Since I'm sure you did all the work, take the gold I was going to pay him." Quotes *''"That was some tale he told. The Dark Elf will probably want to get paid for his efforts."'' ―If spoken to at the Orc village before convincing Narsis *''"Feel free to visit us whenever you want. Our village isn't fancy, but it's warm, comfortable, and we make a strong rock-brewed ale. We use sparkle stones to give it an extra kick!"'' Appearances * Category:Orsinium: Orsimer Category:Orsinium: Females